Steam
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby finally allows herself to succomb to the charms of Stephen Hart. Set at the end of series 2 episode 5, LEMON


_I've been rewatching series 1 & 2 recently and it reminded me that there were definite leanings towards Abby and Stephen being a couple initially. It prompted me to go looking for Abby/Stephen fic and there's surprisingly little of it... So here's mine *g* Set just towards the end of series 2 episode 5, little plot just hot sex. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Everything about him just oozed sex appeal. Stephen Hart swaggered around the place as if he owned it and practically every pair of female eyes was on him, including Abby Maitland's.<p>

She'd tried to push him to the back of her mind after that embarrassing situation at the hospital. He conveniently hadn't remembered a conversation they'd had about him taking her out for dinner, and then he'd said he had a girlfriend. Then there'd been the revelation that he'd slept with Helen Cutter – his friend's wife. What sort of man did that? But that was it; the kind of men that Abby always fell for did exactly that. She couldn't help herself and she'd never learn. Men like Stephen Hart would always break your heart one way or the other.

He was dishevelled, face blackened with sweat and clothing torn and dirtied. Only a couple of hours ago, he and Cutter had been stranded in the Silurian era when the anomaly had closed behind them. It was only by some miracle that they'd found another anomaly that brought them home. It had been a stressful and worrying time, and the relief that they were OK was overwhelming.

Cutter had shut himself away to write up his report and the rest of the ARC were getting ready to leave for home. Abby watched Stephen stride across the main hub of the ARC and head towards the gymnasium. They all had lockers there with changes of clothing, so Abby guessed he would be taking a shower and changing before he went home. His face lacked its usual spark though and that concerned her. His experience must have been horrific and it would eat him up inside if he didn't talk. She decided to try and get him to open up to her, or at least offer him a shoulder to lean on.

By the time she got to the locker rooms, Stephen had taken his t-shirt off and was rummaging around in his locker looking for something. Abby gasped and stood just by the doorway, drinking in the sight. She'd always suspected he had a good body and this confirmed it. His muscular shoulders and back were covered in bruises and a few cuts, and Abby saw this as her excuse for being there.

"You should get the medic to take a look at you, some of those bruises look painful," she said, moving further into the locker room.

"Had worse. These are nothing." He pulled a towel out of his locker and turned to face Abby. Her knees suddenly felt like jelly; god he was gorgeous!

"We were pretty worried about you." Abby leaned against the lockers. "Must've been awful."

"It had its moments, but the main thing is, we made it back. But thank you for worrying about me," He flung the towel over his shoulder. "Right now, all I want is to get clean and go home to bed."

"Need help soaping your back?" Abby cringed, not quite believing she'd just said that.

"Are you offering?"

"Possibly," Abby felt her heart skip a beat and then begin to pound hard in her chest. Was Stephen Hart actually noticing her?

"Then yes, help would be nice." He grinned and strode towards the shower, looking back once to make sure Abby was following. She was; of course she was. Two whole years she'd fancied him and finally he was throwing her a thread of hope.

She watched him slowly and deliberately slide his jeans down and step out of them, and then repeat the tease with his underwear. Abby's eyes followed his hands and lingered on his cock. Even in a semi-erect state, he seemed to be incredibly well endowed. She tried not to stare but she couldn't help it; he was a fine specimen and he knew it.

Stephen slid the shower screen door open and turned the shower on. Within seconds, steam was rising from the cubicle and filtering through the gap into the locker room. He stepped inside, leaving the door invitingly open. Abby froze; unsure of just how much she should read into this. Was he just teasing or was he really taking her up on her offer to help him 'soap his back'?

"Are you just going to stand there staring or are you coming in?" Well that answered her question... Hands shaking, Abby pulled her t-shirt off and wriggled out of her jeans. She hesitated a moment before removing her bra and knickers – this wasn't quite the fantasy she'd had of being with Stephen where he'd sweep her up into his arms and slowly undress her before making love all night, but this was the closest she'd probably ever get and it was take it or leave it.

She stepped into the cubicle and slid the door so that it was closed. She was initially taken aback by the close proximity of Stephen and she felt her body tingle in excitement.

"Here." Stephen passed her the bottle of shower gel. His back was to her and he hadn't looked at her at all. Abby squeezed a blob of gel onto the palm of her hand and then tentatively placed it on his back between his shoulder blades. She felt him tense up as she touched him and pulled away. "It's OK, Abby. Don't stop," he whispered.

That was all Abby needed. Using both hands she spread the gel across his entire back, trailing her fingers over every single inch and memorising every line and curve. He really was beautiful; if that was a word you could use for a man. Stephen moaned softly and Abby found more confidence. She slid a hand down to his smooth, firm buttock cheeks, caressing them and pressing herself against him instinctively. Stephen leaned forward, supporting himself with both hands against the tiled wall whilst pressing himself back into Abby's touch.

She grew bolder, sliding a well lubricated finger down the crease between his cheeks and pushing against the tight ring of muscle at the entrance to his arse. She waited for permission, and he granted it by grabbing her wrist and guiding her exactly where he wanted her. He groaned out as her slender finger moved inside him and he encouraged her by grinding his hips with her.

"That is _exactly_ what I need after the day I've had!" he breathed.

"That's what I thought too," Abby rasped back. She dropped to her knees and slid a second finger inside him. She'd never done this before, but she knew enough to make this a pleasurable experience for Stephen. His tight body hugged her fingers as she wriggled them around, buried deep inside him now and seeking a certain spot.

"Abby!" Stephen gasped out suddenly, confirming she had found it and she continued, varying her pace and movement; sometimes twisting, sometimes hooking her fingers and then sliding them in and out, matching the rhythm of his rolling hips. Her free hand reached around and grasped for his now erect cock, pumping it with the same rhythm whilst Stephen's heavy pants and erratic movements told her that he was close to his release. Seconds later she felt his cock pulse and his body tighten around her fingers. He came, hips bucking wildly and his choked cries echoing in the cubicle. He spilt himself over Abby's hand, once, twice, as she pumped him furiously, and then a final time with a guttural moan and his knees barely supporting him.

Abby moved back slightly, allowing him to recover. She was desperate for release herself but didn't dare think Stephen would return the favour. He turned his head, finally looking at her with a slightly drunken but blissful expression on his face. "Guess it's your turn?" he breathed, looking down at her through heavy lidded eyes. Abby could only nod and a whimper escaped her mouth as he took her wrist and pulled her to her feet and pressed her back against the cold, hard tiled wall.

He took her breath as his mouth claimed hers in a hard, lust filled kiss. His strong, experienced hands roughly explored every inch of her body whilst their tongues tangled together in a dance that would mirror the actions Abby hoped their bodies would soon be indulging in.

Cupping her breasts, Stephen moved his mouth down her body, nipping, sucking, licking along her neck and throat, down to the cleft between her breasts and then clamping down onto a hard, erect nipple. The heat rising in her body made Abby's head light; it had been some time since a man of Stephen's skill had pleasured her in this way and she prayed it wouldn't end – why had she not been more persistent in her pursuit of him previously? So much wasted time when she could have been having sex like this.

She closed her eyes and felt Stephen's hand slide down her stomach and his fingertips stroking the fine hatch of hair at the apex of her thighs. She parted her legs for him and he grunted appreciatively, sliding his fingers over her slick entrance and grazing his calloused thumb on the sensitive bud of her clit. "Oh god!" Abby gasped, her body began to twitch and writhe into him; her back arched so that her breasts pushed against his hand and mouth harder and her body pressed against his fingers that were now curling inside her wet pussy.

"Is that good, eh?" Stephen murmured, before biting down on her nipple and making her yelp out. He soothed it with a flattened tongue and then began to sink himself lower, licking a trail down across her taut stomach until he was on his knees between her thighs. Using his strong hands to part her thighs even wider, he licked his lips and then plunged his tongue straight into her making Abby scream out in ecstasy.

Stephen lapped at her moisture as her orgasm rippled through her body. She gripped the back of his head and writhed into him, breathing hard. His hands moved to her hips to steady her and pressed her against the wall as he continued to swirl his tongue over her clit and back inside her dripping pussy. As her orgasm began to subside, Stephen decided to move things along and slid his hand around to caress the slight curve of her arse, his fingers digging into the soft flesh whilst he sucked and licked at her sensitive folds.

Her breath hitched when his fingertips began to push into the crease of her cheeks; she wanted the same pleasure she'd given him even though no man had ever done that to her before. Stephen read her mind and pressed his fingertip against the tight muscle. "Please!" she begged, almost sobbing. She got what she wanted; the burn as it entered her made her gasp but the pain was soon overwhelmed by the ripples of pleasure that his gently thrusting finger caused.

Without warning, Stephen stood up and crushed Abby against the wall with his entire body. His thick, heavy cock stood erect between them as Abby slid her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. He turned to adjust the jet of water from the shower so that it hit them both full on. The hot water made their skin tingle and added to the rapidly rising heat between them; this was it, after two years of denial Abby was going to have Stephen inside her at last.

His hand grabbed her leg behind the knee and he brought it up to his hip. She wrapped it around his waist, pressing herself against his erection. He teased her for a moment, letting the tip brush against her slick entrance and chuckled softly as he gazed down at her with darkened, lust-filled eyes.

"Please!" Abby begged. She shifted, wanting him more than anything else she'd ever desired, but Stephen was going to keep her waiting just a moment more. He supported himself with his free hand against the wall and adjusted himself, grinning down at the whimpering Abby. It amused him that she was so desperate for him and would have loved to have made her beg for him longer, but he needed this too and waiting was not an option any longer. He slid into her easily, sinking inside her completely until his heavy balls impeded further progress. He allowed her a moment to adjust to his size and then he unsheathed himself almost completely leaving just the tip inside.

Abby braced herself for what she knew was coming. Stephen slammed back inside her and Abby gasped out loud. It felt almost as if he was inside her ribcage as he stilled himself inside her and pressed her body against the wall.

They then moved together, joined as one. The dull, rhythmic thud of Abby's body hitting the wall was punctuated by the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans and gasps escaping both their mouths. Abby gripped Stephen tighter as the fire in her groin began to spread; she was building towards an intense orgasm that she knew would leave her a quivering mass in Stephen's arms. She wanted that so much, but needed to hold it off as long as possible because this was amazing, mind-blowing sex and she didn't want it to end. She had come to comfort him, but she had needed it too after almost losing him and Cutter today. This was definitely easing the pain,

Stephen paused to adjust position, grabbing her other leg and wrapping that around his waist too. Abby was now completely in his control; pinned by his weight against the wall as he continued his deep, determined strokes into her. Abby felt light headed and she knew she was close to the precipice. She was determined to take Stephen over the edge with her and writhed into him, grinding her engorged clit against the coarse hair at the base of his cock. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, but harder and almost painfully deep. His gasps told her he was close and she finally allowed her own release to take hold. It began in her groin, her muscles convulsing around his thrusting shaft and milking him. It was all he needed and she felt the heat of his release as he bit down onto her shoulder and slammed into her harder.

"Fuck!" Abby screamed, feeling her body turn completely boneless. All she could do was let Stephen continue his relentless pounding as she felt his cum pool around the entrance of her womb. She felt it quiver as her more than willing body accepted everything he was giving her and Abby began to sob, begging Stephen not to stop.

"So good! Oh god, Abby!" Stephen groaned out loud. She felt so good, her tight muscles clenching around his cock as he pumped more and more of his juices into her. He hadn't come this hard in a long time and it was almost too much. His legs were struggling to support him now and he had to reluctantly withdraw from her and set her down. She clung to him, panting and sobbing hard, and he wrapped his arms around her breathing hard too. He leaned against the wall, taking Abby with him and they both stood in the warmth of each other's bodies and the water beating against them.

Stephen was the first to shake himself out of the post-coital haze. He kissed Abby, his tongue exploring her hot mouth as she returned the kiss and tried to pull him back into her embrace. He pulled away and apologised silently, sliding the door of the cubicle open and stepping out. He left her slumped dreamily against the wall. She'd been amazing, and maybe he would go back for more some day, but he knew if he didn't walk away now Abby would want more than just sex from him and he wasn't ready for that. His life was complicated enough without having someone fall in love with him.

After he'd dressed he walked down the corridor, passing Connor who was looking for Abby so that they could go home. Stephen felt a stab of guilt; it was not that many hours ago that Connor was seeking his advice and admitting that he'd said he loved her. He hoped that one day Abby would realise that Connor was the kind of man she really needed, not someone like him who couldn't settle for just one woman.


End file.
